comence a vivir cuando te encontre
by gcullenswan
Summary: Qué harías si tu vida estuviera destinada a la desdicha, donde lo único que conoces es la miseria, la injusticia de otros con más poder que tu, esa vida en la cual lo único que haces es tratar de sobrevivir al hoy sin esperar el mañana? esa es la historia de mi vida
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Qué harías si tu vida estuviera destinada a la desdicha, donde lo único que conoces es la miseria, la injusticia de otros con más poder que tu, esa vida en la cual lo único que haces es tratar de sobrevivir al hoy e idealizar un futuro mejor el cual posiblemente no llegara ni hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de diez años; esa es la historia de mi vida, un simple indigente de las calles de New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Historia

EPOV

Antes de saber a donde voy necesito recordar lo poco que se de quien soy; soy Edward, lo se porque esta escrito en la muñequera que traigo desde que me abandonaron cuando tenia ocho años en aquel orfanto, Elizabeth, quien me crio hasta esa fecha me dejo pues no podía mantenerme, pasaron dos años desde ese dia y me escape, pues el maltrato al cual era sometido todos los días debía terminar para mi, asi que hui, todavía recuerdo el mido que sentí al salir en la osura y tenebrosa noche de octubre; llegue corriendo hasta un pequeño callejón en donde me refujie bajo unas cajas de carton hasta el próximo amanecer, desde ese dia han pasado quince años, y todo ha sido tan duro y complicado como esa primea noche.

No tengo amigos, ni familia, ni nada semejante, y es que siendo honestos quien querria siquiera tener un contacto cordial con un inigent como yo? El dia a dia de mi vida es levantarme de mi refujio en el mismo callejón de hace tantos años, recogerlas únicas pertenencias una pequeña mochila en donde guardo una manta, una muñequera con mi nombre y un extraño escudo, mis pocas ropas, y mi escondite secreto de dinero que he conseguido manteniéndole los jardines a la señora Morrisson, quien me paga 5 dolares por dia. Luego busco algo que hacer, hoy puedo ir a la mansión de la señora Harmond a bañas a sus dos golden retriever y de paso utilizar su manguera para una ducha. Luego de comprar algo con que alimentarme y volver a mi "casa " si no esta lloviendo.

Asi que me levanto, recojo mis pocas pertenencias y me encamino a pasar a pie medio Manhattan.

Iba caminando cuando me sumi nuevamente en mis recuerdos, en las palabras amables o gratas de otros a lo largo de mis veinticinco años pero las que mas recuerdo son las de una joven bastante atractiva con la cual choque hace unos cinco años su cara es algo que nunca podre olvidar, ojos azules como el hielo, cabello rubio y sonrisa falsa.

—hola—saludo de forma extraña al acercarse a mi cuando bajo de un taxi— mi nombre es Tanya y tu eres?

—Edward— Dije por ser cortes aunque lo único que quería era salir corriendo largo de esa mujer tan aterradoramente cortes—disculpe señorita pero que puede ver usted en un simple y sucio indigente?

—Oh en un simple y sucio indigente pues nada, pero tu tienes…emmm…algo…diferente, eres extremadamente apuesto para ser un chico de la calle—me respondió posando una mano en mi pecho a lo cual sentí un muy desagradable escalofrio por todo mi cuerpo

—Que quiere de mi Tanya?—le respondi bastante mas cortante y retirando su mano de mi cuerpo y alejándome lo que la buena cortesía dicta

—simple, quiero que vengas con migo…a modelar para mi compañía; podrías ganar muchísimo dinero. Pero con una misera condición, quiero que seas mi "amigo" mas cercano y creeme muchos lo desean—termino con una sonrisa de suficiencia

—preferiría…no…hacerlo muchas gracias—ella me miro con cara de asco para después cambiar su mirada a una de odio puro

—eres un estúpido, podrías haber salido de este basurero en el cual te escondes como una cucaracha, aunque claro si lo vemos objetivamente una cucaracha vale mas que tu un simple callejero de new york— y luego me tiro un billete de cien dólares y escupirme a la cara y se marcho sin mas

Desde ese dia no he podido olvidar a esa mujer, no por su singular belleza sino por sus palabras, guapo no me considero, soy alto, no muy musculoso pro teno un par de musculos naturales,mi cabello es de un raro color bronce y mis ojos son verdes asi que no me considero la gran cosa.

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me fije que estaba a medio cruzar una calle cuando un auto derrapo de tal forma que aunque lo hubiese deseado siempre golpearía a la chica que iba delante de mi, no tendría tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos y ella ni cuenta se daría pues tenia unos auriculares a un volumen bastante alto y lo único que pude pensar fue _ella no _asi que corri con mi pobre velocidad humana y la aparte del camino del auto pero impacto en mi costado, lo único que recuerdo es un dolor en mi cabeza al golpear el asfalto y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi perfecta-vacia existencia

BPOV

Soy la Dra. Isabella Swan neurocirujana residente del Hospital Central de NY, bella para los amigos. Tengo veinticinco años y mis únicos amores son mi amado golden retriever apollo, mi bebe un hermoso bmw m6 negro y mi papa Charlie Swan consultor forense del NYPD. No soy la típica persona sociable, soy demasiado timida para mi propio bien y me cuesta bastante hacer amigos mi única y mejor amiga es Alice Cullen, una pequeña duende hiperactiva de 1.60 de estatura y cabello negro como la noche y dueña de su propia casa de modas.

Por consiguente su hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie hale y su gemelo y novio de Alice Jasper me unieron al grupo.

Todos somos muy diferentes Emmett es el mejor abogado que conozco, Rosalie la modelo perfecta de Alice pero también la chica mas dulce y maternal sobre el planeta. Jasper es psiquiatra en el hospital donde hago mi resiedencia y de ahí empezó todo hace casi dos años y hems sido inseparables. Los padres de Alice y Emm son dos personas ecepcionales Carlisle el director del Hospital es el hombre mas generoso que que existe y Esme, mi querida Esme el la mejor madre que pueda tener cualquier persona pero algo entristece esos bellos y calidos ojos verdes, tan profundos que sientes que pueden traspasarte el alma, la perdida de su hijo menor el dia que nació hace 25 años el pequeño Edward el fue robado en la sala de cuneros cuando había cambio de turno y nadie pudo verlo de nuevo desde ese dia los Srs Cullen no han parado de buscarlos pero el tiempo pasa y Edward no apareció.

Esa es mi vida pero siento que algo hace falta, amo mi vida, desde pequeña he amado la lectura y la música, y en mi adolesencia aprendi varios idiomas que según mi padre era por deseos de ocupar mi memoria en algo; y es que efectivamente sufro de hipernesia*, una bendición y una tortura que me hace imposible olvidar algo, es muy útil cuando necesito estudiar y cosas por el estilo.

Hoy es un dia difícil es 20 de junio, dia del nacimiento de Edward asi que como es mi dia libre decidi ir a saludar a Alice en su estudio y luego almorzaría con Esme.

Iba caminado con mi ipod a todo volumen al ritmo de One* y no fije que llovia y un auto m¡venia hacia a mi, no tendría tiempo ni de cerrar mis ojos y sentí un golpe fuerte desde mi espalda y cai al suelo.

Oigo gritos, ruidos de ambulancias, pero lo que me conume mi mente es un dolor horrible en mi pierna derecha, busco a mi alrededor por ayuda pero lo que veo me deja en estado de pánico totoal, un hombre esta a cinco metros del auto que me iba a impactar, inconsiente, un charco de sangre se esparce al redor de su cabeza y Jasper lo esta socorriendo.

—Jazz! Que pasa— Digo y en ese momento gira hacia mi y sus grandes ojos azules me ven con miedo, pánico seria una mejor descripción para su mirada.

—Bella lo siento por favor perdóname

—Tranquilo, que paso?

—El auto patino en la lluvia, este hombre te salvo la vida, le debo la vida de mi amiga y la mia—dice al borde del colapso.

—Ey, anda estoy bien solo me duele un poco la pierna corre a socorrer al joven, la ambulancia no debe tardar avisa a Carlisle que tenemos una emergencia

—gracias Bella te debo tanto, no se que hubiese pasado si yo…—no completa la oración y sale directo a llamar al hospital cuando la ambulacia llega.

—Dra. Swan se encuentra bien?—ese es Riley un EMT del hospital

—Si Riley estoy bien solo me duele la pierna, por favor ayuda al chico que me salvo la vida—digo al borde las lagrimas y con una extraña opresión en mi pecho que me causa un dolor mas alla de lo físico.

—descuide ya los otros paramédicos lo están ayudando, ahora por favor permítame ayudarla a usted; después de todo es mi trabajo—dice riendo

—gracias Riley—y me montan en una camilla y me trasladan al hospital central

Cuando llego soy dirigida inmediatamente a la sección de rayos x donde confirmamos que mi tobillo esta roto y tendre que ocupar una bota ortopédica por un par de semanas.

Me encuentro al Doctor Saunders quien fue el encargado del chico desconocido asi que descargo toda mi ansiedad hacia el

— Doctor Saunders, diculpe, el chico del accidente como esta?

—lo siento Dra, pero el chico esta bastante grave, tiene un pequeño aneurisma debido al golpe, lo mas probable es que necesite cirugía de emergencia.

En ese momento sentí que todo me daba vueltas y los oídos me zumbaban, no podía pasar, quien debería estar en esa situación soy yo, el me salvo y ahora lo salvare yo, o hare mi mejor esfuerzo en hacerlo.

—gracias Dr, con permiso— y Sali en búsqueda de Carlisle mi jefe y jefe de Neurocirugia.

* * *

Hola! muchas gracias por pasar por aca :D abrazo virtual a todas

hipernesia: tambien conocido como hipertimesia, es el sindrome de la memoria donde no se olvida absolutamente nada

one: cancion del grupo metallica


	4. Chapter 4

Recuerdos y esperanza

Carlisle POV

Mi vida jamás podrá ser aburrida, con Alice y Emmett como hijos es imposible; jamás tendrán un día tranquilo en sus vidas te cuenta cada historia que es casi imposible de creer. Desde su infancia han sido dos polos opuestos Emm es el mayor de nuestros hijos, tiene la fuerza y el tamaño de un oso, aunque con la calidez y la alegría de un niño de cinco años, es increíble que con su personalidad bromista y jocosa sea uno de los abogados más respetados de NY. Por otro lado mi pequeña Alice, es la personita más dulce que conozco, vivaz, hiperactiva, un genio para la moda y muchos otros adjetivos que resumen a una chica de 1.60 que puede ser un diablillo cuando se lo propone.

Mi amada Esme, mi esposa, amiga la madre de mis hijos, la luz de mi vida y a quien tanto amo hace mi vida casi perfecta, pero para que sea totalmente perfecta seria cuando encuentre a mi pequeño Edward ese pequeño gemelo de mi Alice que fue arrebatado de nuestras manos con apenas unas horas después de su nacimiento, hace que mis días no sean ni negros ni de colores, logra que mi felicidad este incompleta que cada que veo a mis hijos recuerdo a ese niño de ojos como los de su madre que me hacen delirar.

Todo ocurrió de una forma muy extraña, ese día mi esposa había estado muy incomoda a la hora de dormir, toda la noche me la pase despierto, y es que a mis veintiséis años apenas teníamos a Emmett de tan solo dos años y yo acaba de hacer mi residencia en Neurocirugía cuando esa gran noticia llego a mis oídos fui inmensamente feliz. Eran cerca de las 10 pm cuando un grito llamo mi atención

—Carlisle ayuda— en ese momento mi mundo perdió sentido, y solo pude pensar en los gemelos. Me levante mecánicamente y corrí como un loco a auxiliar a mis tres amores

—Tranquila amor, respira ya vamos en camino al hospital — Subí a coger la maleta que con Esme habíamos preparado para el momento

Maneje como nunca antes y llegue al hospital en tiempo record y allí me esperaba Scott Jenkins mi amigo de facultad y ginecólogo encargado de ambos partos

—Tranquilo amigo, cuenta hasta diez que vas a desplomarte—me dijo tratando de calmarme cuando se llevaron a mi esposa a la habitación 203 para esperar que aumentara la dilatación.

Llegue junto a Scott y este al revisar a Esme me miro con la preocupación tatuada en el rostro

—Esme querida necesitamos realizarte una cesárea pues el parto puede ser delicado para ti, estás de acuerdo?—

—Claro si con eso los tengo en mis brazos por fin ser…aaahh— fue interrumpida por una contracción fuerte que la dejo bastante agotada.

—muy bien solicitare el quirófano, amigo lo siento pero no podrás entrar con tu esposa, ya conoces el protocolo— asentí preocupado algo dentro de mi me decía que no todo seria color de rosa como lo pintan las películas mucha gente lo llamaría mal augurio

— Amor pase lo que pase estaré siempre contigo te amo —me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

—También te amo Esme, nos veremos en unas horas y pronto seremos cinco—le dije mientras ayudaba al enfermero a llevarla hasta los quirófanos.

Fueron los cincuenta minutos más largos de mi existencia, creo que estuve a punto de hacer un camino en la sala de espera cuando Scott salió de quirófano con una expresión indescrificable en el rostro.

—Ambos están en perfectas condiciones y esme esta en sala de post operatorios, felicidades amigo— me dijo dándome un abrazo. Nuevamente sentí la felicidad embargarme completamente y me sentí pleno

—gracias Scott los puedo pasar a ver?

—claro Carlisle y felicidades— me contesto alejándose hacia la estación de enfermeras, mire mi reloj y note que eran las doce y cinco minutos del veinte de junio de 1988 iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note que estaba en el vidrio de los cuneros hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro y una voz conocida

—Felicidades Carlisle son preciosos—Me dijo Elizabeth Platt hermana de Esme y enfermera de maternidad del hospital

—gracias Lizzie, puedo entrar y verlos?—mi voz sonaba muy ansiosa pues necesitaba ver de inmediato a Edward y Alice mi extraño presentimiento no se iba de ninguna forma.

—claro… cuñado… puedes pasar pero por favor se prudente— dijo con voz extraña y mirada perdida

—lizzie? Están bien?—

—Si por qué no habría de estarlo? Debe ser cansancio—

—Adiós Elizabeth voy a entras y gracias por todo

Me encamine hacia los cuneros y una mota de pelo color cobrizo llamo mi atención de manera inmediata y mire a mi pequeño Edward dormido envuelto en una manta de color celeste

—Eddie, pequeño hola soy papa y te amo, muchísimo, con toda mi alma, gracias por hacerme tan feliz con tu presencia mi niño— le susurre tomándolo en mis brazos era grande y sus mejillas estaban un poco de rubor —serás el pianista de papa y mama—dije viendo sus largos dije viendo sus largos y pequeños dedos, en ese momento Edward abrió sus ojos y me miro somnoliento tenía los ojos verdes como mi Esme eran grandes y expresivos a pesar de sus pocas horas de nacido— descansa mi pequeño—le dije depositando un beso en su frente y dejándolo en su cuna.

Me encamine hacia la cuna de al lado donde una mancha de cabello negro como la noche muy parecido al de Elizabeth y en una manta rosa mi princesa se movía inquieta

—Ali shh tranquila, hola princesa soy tu papa—dije cargándola y ella me regalo una sonrisa — eres muy especial corazón pero ahora debes dormir, pronto nos iremos a casa—mire sus hermosos ojos azul violeta llenos de vida e inocencia y de inmediato supe que dé me derretiría con tan solo una mirada le di al que a Edward un beso en la frente y la deje en la cuna para después salir a buscar al amor de mi vida.

Cuando llegue a la habitación 203 mi esposa estaba recostada en la cama y no puede evitar besarla con todo el amor que sentía

—Gracias mi amor soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, somos padres de tres maravillosos y hermosos niños.

—Como están—

—perfectamente, sanos y muy inteligentes.

Así pasamos la noche llenos de la inmensa felicidad que nos embargaba.

Esme POV

El mundo cambia, la vida continua, tratas de ser feliz y lo logras pero nunca totalmente esa es mi historia desde hace veinticinco años en donde recuerdo siempre a mi pequeño Edward, nunca lo pude sostener entre mis brazos, nunca pude ver sus ojos que según Carlisle eran iguales a los míos. A mi hermana Elizabeth quien murió ocho años después y me entere días después que ella y Aro Vulturi Director del hospital habían secuestrado a mi pequeño y ocho años después fue entregado a un orfanato desde ese día no me he cansado de buscarlo sin resultado alguno y cada año mi esperanza baja un poco. Ese evento me destrozo pero nada podrá igualar las palabras de aquel director del hospital central hoy hace veinticinco años

—Señores Cullen, Buenos días—dijo un poco nervioso

—Buenos días Dr., algo en especial por lo que nos encontramos esta mañana— dio Carlisle un poco tenso

—Verán Srs. lamento ser yo quien les de esta noticia y a estas horas de la mañana, pero el pequeño Edward murió esta madrugada y desafortunadamente hace algunos minutos nos dimos cuenta— en ese momento producto del shock en el cual me encontraba no encontraba mi voz y no me había dado cuenta de que mi rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, mi niño, mi angelito que apenas tendría unas horas de vida, ni siquiera pude ver su rostro y ahora Dios lo arrebata de mis manos sin piedad alguna.

—Que le paso Aro? Apenas anoche estaba perfectamente— Esta vez fue Carlisle quien pregunto los detalles

—Lamentablemente el pequeño sufrió de ahogamiento durante el sueño, en verdad lo lamento

—quiero verlo

—lo lamento Esme pero Edward ya fue trasladado a la morgue del hospital y en cuanto el papeleo este completo se lo podrán llevar junto con la pequeña Alice quien está en perfectas condiciones

Y sin más se marcho de la habitación.

Han pasado veinticinco años y el dolor de esa cruel mentira no se ha borrado de mí.

Cada veinte de junio celebramos el cumpleaños de Alice como se lo merece, este año eligió l tema de casino para su fiesta. La decoración es perfecta (perfil). Pero lo primero que hago es ver la habitación de mi Edward mi recordar todo lo que he esperado por verlo (perfil).

Voy de camino al hospital para ver a Carlisle en una pequeña sorpresa y me dicen que lo busque en la habitación 203 y al entrar lo que veo me deja helada.

—Esme creo que es el— y mi corazón se lleno de esperanza al ver aquellos ojos que se abrieron de golpe.


	5. Chapter 5

Entre globos y mascaras

Bella POV

Tras mi extraña epifanía en el hospital decidí irme directo a casa de Alice, teniendo en mente la tortura de Barbie Bella por parte de Alice con motivo de su fiesta en honor de su vigesimoquinto cumpleaños yupi! (nótese el sarcasmo), estoy tan acostumbrada a llegar a esta casa que entre por la puerta de la cocina donde me encontré a unos muy emocionados Carlisle y Esme.

—Hola Carlisle, Esme. Como están?

—Oh bella, feliz, emocionados, extrañados y a la vez muy preocupados…no sé lo que le espera — Dijo al borde de las lagrimas Esme

—Perdón la pregunta pero que los tiene así—Dije sin entender ni un cuarto de palabra de las que me dijeron hace instantes

—Veras Bells…creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro hijo Edward—Esta vez fue Carlisle quien me contesto con la mas radiante sonrisa — Era el chico que salvo tu vida

—…—me quede sin palabras para responder, es mas el shock que sentí en ese momento fue tal que no me di cuenta sino instantes después de que me había sentado en una silla

La noticia fue uN balde de agua fría; si ese chico es Edward Cullen, jazz pudo haber matado a su cuñado, el hermano de mi mejor amiga salvo mi vida y por mi culpa estaba en un hospital mientras que yo solo tengo una bota ortopédica en mi tobillo derecho.

—Oh por Dios esas son excelentes noticias, Carlisle sabes acerca de su estado de salud verdad?—pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

—Si Bella, la conozco, y se de la cirugía, quieres asistirme?

—Por supuesto que sí, sería un honor para mi op…

—Mama, papa, Bella llegue!—y oficialmente la tortura china comenzara en minutos

—Hola Alice— dije con voz perezosa.

—Anda bella a la ducha que necesitamos arreglarnos y no hay mucho tiempo

—Pero si apenas son las 3 y la fiesta no es sino hasta las ocho, ten calma Ali, además no creo poder usar las armas mortales alias tacones que querías—le dije mostrándole mi bota, que por primera vez en el día agradezco, puesto que mi sentido del equilibrio es casi nulo y mucho más en tacones de 18cm

—Que paso Isabella y no me salgas con eso de que no usaras unos bellos zapatos, eso se soluciona rápido, tal vez sería mejor cambiar todo el conjunto, pero mejor lo dejamos, y le ponemos una bailarina con escarcha…—decía corriendo escaleras arriba

—Los dejo, mi tortura ha comenzado

—Gracias por compartir con ella bella, sabemos que también es difícil para ella este día

—No se merecen, es mi mejor amiga y la quiero a muerte—dije saliendo de la cocina

Después de tres horas extrema tortura al fin Alice había terminado de arreglarme, a ella y esperábamos a que Rose llegara

—Chicas Rose llego—esas fueron las palabras mágicas de Esme para que Alice empezara a saltar como loca.

—Gracias mama; enseguida bajamos— dijo ayudándome a bajar las escaleras, lo logramos después de casi cinco minutos pero al final de los escalones una muy hermosa Rosalie se lanzo a mis brazos

—ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TUVIERAS UN ACCIDENTE, TU TOBILLO LESIONADO Y NO TIENES LA AMIBILIDAD Y LA CORTESIA DE CONTARME? TENIAS QUE ESPERAR A QUE JASPER ME CONTARA O LO IBAS A HACER TU?—dijo muy preocupada casi en mis oídos, este era el regaño más largo que le había escuchado decirme, lo cual me asusto un poco

—lo siento Rose pero iba a contarte, lo que pasa es que cuando llegue acá me encontré con Esme, platicamos un rato y luego Alice me encerró en su cuarto para la sesión de barbie Bella—dije intentando defenderme

—bueno, lo importante es que estas bien, que dijo Charlie?—esa exactamente la pregunta que no quería responder; mi padre se había puesto de los nervios, quiso dejar su trabajo en el caso del asesino de la estatua para venir y verme, afortunadamente logre controlarlo para que no viniera hasta el hospital

—ya sabes cómo es, quiso dejar el trabajo, pero logre controlarlo—en eso unos muy elegantes Emm y Jazz aparecieron por la puerta del frente y se acercaron a felicitar a las chicas y a mí sobre nuestros vestidos, que la verdad eran hermosos (perfil)

Con la mente en mi súper héroe sin traje me encamine con los chicos a la bendita fiesta de Alice

Ya en el salón donde la fiesta se realizaría antes de entrar Alice me entrego una máscara azul medianoche y plateado con plumas negras, el signo de interrogación en mi rostro se hizo más grande al ver a los chicos con mascaras iguales a su traje o vestido

—Y esto porque?—Emmett se acerco a mí y me rodeo con un brazo.—Porque nadie me dijo que la fiesta incluiría un mini disfraz?

—Mira hermanita—dijo—queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, ya sabemos cómo eres de terca en lo que a ocultarse y vestirse con disfraces, por eso mismo decimos decirte cuando ya no pudieras irte, ya que no tienes auto y no puedes conducir—termino con una sonrisa

Debo admitir que me gusto la idea de que nadie supiera quien soy s¡ conozco a alguien y me aprecia, no será por como soy sino por como es mi personalidad, con una sonrisa los seguí y espere disfrutar de la fiesta

And it goes like this  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you all  
All the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

Mi canción favorita sonaba en la pista y un chico con unos impresionantes ojos grises me invito a bailar, lastimosamente le mostre mi tobillo y este se fue sin más.

Cuando llego el momento Ali decidió abrir los paquetes de regalo que tenia acomodados en una gran mesa. Desde zapatos, tarjetas de spa y muchas otras cosas que supe de antemano que amaría fueron algunos de los regalos que recibió. Yo por mi parte le regale una cadena larga de plata con dos placas estilo militar, una con su fecha de nacimiento y nombre y la otra con la fecha en que nos conocimos, además de nuestros nombres; un bolso D&G y un perfume de sus preferidos

Pero lo que nadie se esperaba era ver a Carlisle y Esme aparecer en el improvisado escenario y unas deslumbrantes sonrisas

—queremos darle nuestro regalo a nuestra pequeña princesa, la luz de mis ojos, mi Alice—dijo un feliz Carlisle tomando una copa en alto—Desde que llegaste a mi vida la has convertida en un torbellino de emociones donde ningún día ha faltado la alegría que representas, es por eso y muchísimo más que quiero que subas con nosotros

—Ali, mi niña, tu sabes que desde tu nacimiento has sido junto con Emm nuestros tesoros, los amamos chicos, pero hoy es tu noche, así que sin más jala esa cortina, detrás de ella se encuentra nuestro regalo, esperamos que t guste corazón—esa fue Esme con lagrimas en los ojos

Alice se apresuro a tirar de la cortina y cuando lo hizo todos los rostros tenían la misma expresión, asombro, un hermoso Ferrari ff del año en color negro se mostraba imponente frente a mostros, lo único capaz de hacer Ali fue saltar como niña en navidad y correr a abrazar a sus padres. Cuando la emoción paso a un segundo plano decidí despedirme y llamar a un taxi para que me llevara a casa pero Jazz se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

El camino fue en silencio y cuando llegamos a casa solo nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Al llegar a mi habitación me saque el vestido y me puse mi pijama, me desmaquille, y me envolví en las mantas de mi cómoda cama pensando en ese chico, que salvo mi vida, envuelta en un hermoso y extraño cabello cobrizo me dormí, esperando que mañana pudiera verlo y ayudarlo a salir del hospital.

* * *

**HOLA! muchas gracias a tod s los que se pasan por mi historia :) lamento la tardanza, pero la universidad me consume horrores jaja llevar dos carreras no es facil, asi que de nuevo me disculpo...**

**un mensaje o review no es obligatorio pero me alegraria el espiritu enormemente **

**gracias totales y nos leemos pronto :) saludos y besos geova**


End file.
